


these late nights

by asterismos



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Marijuana, Medicinal Drug Use, Mild Language, Nightmares, Non-Explicit Sex, Past Relationship(s), Post-The Hidden Oracle, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Experimentation, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-13 01:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7956709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterismos/pseuds/asterismos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beneath the star-speckled underbelly of a blue-violet sky, two boys discover their rekindling friendship could morph into something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	these late nights

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. It has been way too damn long since I last posted. Sorry for the wait. Anyway, this is just a little something I wrote. Originally, I was supposed to write Jercy birthday sex, but while I was writing that, I got the idea for this. I was also gonna turn this into birthday sex... but then I forgot lol
> 
> Also, thank you to Hannah (@SLYTHERlNE) and Addi (@diagonallen), both on Twitter, for quickly beta-ing (is that a word? Can I make it one?) for me! 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! x

 

A COOL, SUMMER BREEZE blew the mixed aromas of strawberries and salty sea air westward as the sun's last light disappeared behind a blanket of trees. It murmured sweet nothings to each being it passed and caressed the earth with its gentle touch. Nico inhaled and exhaled steadily, twisting the skull ring on his finger, a habit he’d picked up years ago and had since been unable to rid himself of. He pursed his lips, staring across the strawberry field at Percy Jackson, who was hiding from prying eyes, just as he was, in between the rows of growing fruit. It was not uncommon for Percy to do this when he needed to light up. It was now a pattern, almost habitual.

Nico had first noticed it almost two months ago. The July heat was merciless, but thanks to Camp Half-Blood's borders, the Greeks were lucky enough to deal only with 75-degree weather. Like every summer, camp was full of demigods all eager to start or to continue what they had learned the summer prior. There were plenty of familiar faces perusing around camp grounds, a number of them close enough to Nico that he was more than willing to talk to them But not Percy. And it seemed that no one really knew why.

When Nico finally decided to ask, Annabeth explained that a mortal doctor had diagnosed Percy back in February with Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder. Nico wasn't surprised. Will had also recommended he see a doctor—a psychiatrist—too, and said that it was likely he also had PTSD. He had shown many of its symptoms in the last months, but Nico kept putting it off—he didn't need a doctor to tell him that.

According to Annabeth, none of the pills Percy was prescribed would work or have a significant effect on Percy. Finally, in April, a doctor had suggested something new: cannabis. At first, Percy was skeptical about the drug, which was easily understandable, but eventually the recurring nightmares convinced him it was still worth trying. It wasn't really legal in New York, so Percy had to go to different lengths to obtain the herb... but it turned out to be the only thing that worked for him. He could sleep better and had fewer nightmares, he was eating more and lashed out less. The change was fairly gradual, but easily noticeable by anyone who’d been around him in the months after the way. Annabeth said that he wouldn't be coming to Camp Half-Blood for a while. Percy surprised them all when he came towards the end of July with the same easy-going smile Nico had fallen in love with. Percy, apparently, didn't want anyone to know about his new solution, because every time he wanted to smoke, he would go out to the strawberry fields when no one would be there. The smell of the strawberries would mask the smell and rarely did anyone come out to the strawberry fields, especially at this time.

But Percy falsely assumed no one would be here. Nico always came out here after having a particularly bad nightmare. The atmosphere was completely relaxing, always able to lull him to sleep—the combined smell of strawberries and the ocean, the rhythmic hum of the wind whirling through the leaves and vines, the distant percussion of relentless Atlantic waves. It had become reminiscent of home for him. It was now a comfort rather than a painful reminder of what could have been.

Nico had always debated whether he should go talk to Percy during these sessions when they would both be here but one or the other remained presumably unaware of the other demigod's presence. For the most part, he tried to keep to himself and not creepily watch his so-called "former" crush... But the miniscule flame lighting his joint and illuminating Percy's face was mesmerizing. The tilt of his head towards the sky as he blew smoke out of his lungs was alluring. His lazy, almost careless, stature was unforgivingly hypnotic. The entire scene was completely erotic in a way Nico could never comprehend, and he forced himself to look away.

Finally, Nico sighed and pushed himself onto his feet, deciding that he was not doing himself any good by just staying there, no matter how relaxing the spot was or how great of a view he had. If he stayed any longer, he would be stuck trying to walk normally with a boner, which was overly complicated and not at all fun.

“Nico?”

The demigod in question froze. _Shit_.

“Hey, Nico. C’mere.”

The son of Hades turned slowly, deeply regretting having come out here in the first place. Had he really been stupid enough to pass by the row Percy was hiding in without concealing himself in the shadows? What the hell was he thinking?

“Hey, Perce,” Nico greeted nonchalantly (or as nonchalantly as he could manage, anyway) as he met his gaze. Percy made no move to hide the lit joint in his hand. “I was just—”

“It’s okay. You know, I always see you here. You sit, like, way over there. Close to the ocean. I didn’t see you tonight, though.”

Nico blushed. “I just—”

“Don’t worry. It’s okay. I don’t judge.” Pause. “Come here.”

“What?” Nico asked. Percy shot him a pointed look and then patted the dirt beside him. Nico hesitated, then sighed and walked down the row before sitting down near enough to him that they were somewhat facing each other. Their knees were almost touching. Nico could feel the electricity crackling in the air between them and all around them. He wondered briefly if Percy could, too, or if it was just him.

“So. You and Will, huh?”

“What?” Nico blurted. “No, that’s not—that’s nothing. We’re not—I’m not—”

Percy burst into a fit of laughter, nearly falling backward onto the ground as he clutched his stomach. “Dude, _chill_. I’m just kidding.”

“Sorry. I’m just… We’re not dating. He’s a great guy, my best friend other than Jason… As much as I like Will, I just don’t think I’m ready.”

Percy nodded. “It took Annabeth and I four years to start dating. I know that’s not the same, after everything, but I’m just trying to relate, you know?”

Nico’s old instincts kicked in, wanting to refute this, but he pushed them away. He appreciated Percy’s attempt to relate, albeit fickle and not at all similar in regards to circumstance. “Unless you’re into guys, it’ll be hard.”

The son of Poseidon chucked and shook his head, as if in disbelief. He met Nico’s eyes. “Well, that’s the thing, isn’t it?” Confused, Nico waited for Percy to elaborate, but he just brought the joint to his lips and blew the smoke into the sky. He watched the grey tendrils curl and, eventually, fade. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

He glanced at Percy, wondering what he was talking about, and then followed his gaze towards the Japanese violet dome overhead. “Yeah.” He paused. “When I was young… when I was on the run, I spent a lot of time looking at the stars. I was alone, so they were really my only friends.”

Percy held the joint out toward him. “Do you want to try stargazing while high? It’s incredible. You won’t believe how philosophical you’d get.”

“No thanks.”

“Okay,” Percy said. He offered Nico a friendly smile that felt almost reassuring.

They both just sat there, Percy blowing wistful smoke into the speckled sky, Nico watching him with piqued interest. He had been lying way back when, the moment he’d confessed and spewed out that “ _cute-but-not-my-type”_ bullshit. It had been surprisingly easy to summon that nonchalant bravado for even a few minutes, just to get that shit out of the way It just wasn’t that easy to forget about caring for someone so much, to let go of a first love. For a long time, it was easy to push those feelings to the back of his mind, particularly while Percy was in school and not at Camp Half-Blood. But in the times when Percy came to visit to camp, even if it was only for a couple hours or so at most, those feelings came rushing back like flood waters during a hurricane. It was uncontrollable and unpredictable.

“When did you first realize you liked boys?” Percy asked suddenly. His eyes resembled the color of thick woodland vegetation under tonight’s evening sky. Nico found himself staring at the ground. This wasn’t a conversation he was expecting to have, especially with Percy, of all people.

“Well… I was never interested in romance. I had never had a crush before, never really concerned myself with boys… or girls, for that matter. I just really liked pirates and Mythomagic and having fun. I never had a crush on anyone.”

Percy laughed. “Seriously? You never woke up from a wet dream with morning wood?”

“We met when I was ten,” Nico reminded him, blushing. “I hadn’t even gone through puberty yet.”

“So then, if you didn’t have a crush on anyone until you met me, how do you know you don’t like girls?”

“There are just some things you know about yourself, Percy.”

Percy looked down at the ground. He seemed to grow absent, almost, his focus veering far, far away from Nico. “Yeah…” he said, trailing off. Nico wondered what was going through his mind right now.

“But it’s okay _not_ to know, exactly,” Nico continued, feeling the sudden urge, to fill in the silence with unnecessary life advice. “Life’s all about figuring out who you are and deciding what you want to change about yourself. You can’t change everything, but you should take advantage of what you can.”

Percy met Nico’s gaze, took a drag of the dissipating joint before putting it in a small container and setting it aside, and scooted right beside Nico. They were now much closer to each other than they’d ever been, aside from the time when Percy had tackled him, thinking Nico had tricked him when, in reality, Hades had tricked them both. Nico could feel Poseidon’s body heat through his thick black jeans, warming his icy skin. Could Percy feel his heart pounding from the spot where their bodies just barely touched? Could he sense how much of an effect just a simple touch was having on Nico?

“Uh… Percy?”

“I’ve been really confused, Nico,” he said, “and I need your help.”

Nico could smell the cannabis on him, although it wasn’t exactly unpleasant, and the sharp musk of some seemingly expensive cologne. His breath hit Nico’s face with each unsteady exhale, smelling peculiarly of peppermint and chocolate. Percy’s eyes seemed to brighten as he gazed over at him, a small, childlike smile on his face. Nico’s heart resounded like a thousand drums in his chest.

“I never understood why I felt so intimidated by Jason or why you’ve always confused me so much. I think I do now, but I’m still confused. Can you help me?”

Nico hesitated. “Sure, but I don’t know how—”

“Let me kiss you, Nico.”

“What?” Nico blurted. “But—I don’t—I—”

Percy took one of Nico’s hands in his own, and Nico’s insides turned to slush. “You don’t have to, Nico. I won’t pressure you into doing this…” Percy gave his hand a gentle squeeze. “But I trust you. And I want to figure this out _with_ you.”

Nico pursed his lips. Why was he so hesitant, anyway? Wasn’t this what he’d wanted for years? He definitely still liked Percy, and there was no doubt in his mind he wanted to kiss him. But where would this leave them? What would change? What wouldn’t? Nico glanced up and searched Percy’s eyes but he couldn’t find any malice or skepticism or accusation or any other reason to believe that Percy was doing this for anything but what he was claiming. All he found was sincerity and maybe, just maybe, even a sprinkle of hope.

“Okay… okay, I’ll help you.”

Percy smiled a small smile and slowly leaned in, one hand falling onto Nico’s inner thigh. His lips were undeniably soft, like the petals of a flower. They moved to an almost offbeat kind of rhythm, having a practically indistinguishable pattern, but placing delicate, barely-there pressure on Nico’s lips. Then Percy pulled away by mere centimeters. Nico opened his eyes. Percy didn’t, though a tiny smile played his lips.

Suddenly filled with spur-of-the-moment confidence, Nico closed the gap between them, taking Percy and himself by surprise. This kiss quickly veered _far_ from innocent, demanding more than just a second of gentle pressure. He could feel Percy moving closer to him, nearly pulling Nico onto his lap. Before he could stop himself, Nico whimpered in pleasure, his senses overwhelmed—he could smell an alluring mixture of cannabis and fresh sea spray, taste the barely noticeable mint chapstick Percy was using, hear each and every one of Percy’s unsteady breaths, feel his heart pounding beneath his fingertips pressed against his chest. In Nico’s moment of pleasure, Percy seized the opportunity to further the kiss, finally pulling him onto his lap.

The kiss slowed down, growing more sensual. Percy’s hands grazed Nico’s skin with fleeting butterfly kisses, leaving trails of rising goosebumps behind them. Each time he moved back to Nico’s thighs, he would apply the slightest bit of pressure, fuelling Nico’s growing desire.

When Nico pulled away, gasping for air, Percy moved to his neck, him with warm, open-mouthed kisses. Nico mewled when Percy, as if on purpose, grazed Nico’s crotch with the palm of his hand. Percy’s other hand found its way up Nico’s shirt, touching every bit of skin it could reach. It wound its way around Nico’s waist, pulling him close enough that their clothed chests were flush against each other. At the same time, Percy rolled his hips upwards. Percy’s head fell back as he moaned, Nico’s falling forward as he whimpered in response.

Nico decided to return the favor, pressing a hesitant trail of kisses down Percy’s neck as the older of the two continued to slowly, agonizingly, roll his hips, gasping and moaning quietly in Nico’s ear. The former of the two could barely think, his body moving on its own as if it had done so a dozen times before. He could feel pressure pooling in the pit of his stomach, gathering until waves crashed over him, enveloping him in starstruck pleasure. Percy curled into him as he followed right after, whispering Nico’s name through broken moans.

Exhausted, they both sank to the ground, still a tangle of limbs. Nico gradually became more aware of what they had just done. For a split second, he wanted to slip into the shadows and disappear. He wanted to hide away and pretend this had never even happened. He wanted to melt into a pool of feelings and regret.

But then Percy began to gently stroke his hair, whispering sweetly about cleaning him up in between dotting tender kisses all over his face. Eventually, Nico’s muscles relaxed, and he found himself enjoying being wrapped in Percy’s arms.

“Maybe we should go get cleaned up,” Percy murmured for the third time. Nico nodded wordlessly. Together, they gathered Percy’s things until they were all in the tiny backpack he carried with him. Then Percy opened his arms, Nico falling into them, and they both collapsed into the nearest shadow. They stumbled into the Hades cabin’s restroom, Nico leaning on him for support.

“I wasn’t sure where you wanted to go,” Nico explained quietly.

“This is okay,” Percy whispered back. “This is perfect.” A beat of silence. “Can I undress you?”

Nico felt himself smirk. “Only if I can undress you.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please leave kudos and maybe a comment or two telling me what you liked. I do take requests, so you can totally leave one in the comments or tweet/DM me one (@sonsofapolIo).
> 
> Thanks for reading! Don't forget to subscribe, if you want to.
> 
> Cass xx


End file.
